


Got a licence for that?

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DILF ALLARM, Dante is so hot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, HOT DILFs IN YOUR AREA, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Out, Reader Is In College, Shyness, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: There´s something about Dante which helps you to overcome your shyness.Maybe it´s the need to confess, maybe it´s the need to finally get a feel of that huge bulge of his.It should take a gun licence to carry that around.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (DmC)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Got a licence for that?

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea when I was looking for a side job :) 
> 
> It´s my first year of university 
> 
> This is about DMC5 Dante :)

"My eyes are up here."

Dante chuckled while you, thoroughly embarrassed, averted your gaze.

Damn him and his tight jeans.

"S-so do you need anything else?"

\- "Just the usual, princess." 

With a nod you fled into the kitchen, hoping desperately that Dante would refrain from bringing up the incident again.

March was drying a plate, not bothered in the least as she used her wet hand to flick off her cigarette butt into the washing water.

"One strawberry sundae and one pizza with everything except olives."

She gave you a short look. "Yer boyfriend's here again? Keep an eye on him, sweetheart, and make sure the bastard pays." 

Because Dante often asked for you the staff had gone over to calling him your boyfriend. It was super embarrassing, even more so since you had a crush on the man. Everything about him was confusing but weirdly attractive. And then there was this thing about his choice of pants... Just the thought made you fidget.

Through the small circular window you could look into the bar and watch Dante wait for his order. He was drumming his fingers on the table, probably humming to the jukebox. 

March coughed a few times. It sounded worryingly like a dog barking into a tunnel. "Strange guy. What was his name again?"

\- "Dante."

"Yeah, that. Looks cute but tips terribly."

The pizza was done quickly since this diner didn´t see many customers a day. Actually, March should be able to recall the names of the few regulars but most days she couldn't even remember your name. A few times she'd called you Mary or Gary, that's why she only used nicknames now. It was far from mean, she just didn't care.

Also having two bottles of whiskey each day couldn't be good for anyone's memory.

"There are olives on the pizza."

\- "Making sure yer boyfriend´s getting what he wants, eh?"

"H-he's n-"

\- "That guy´s looking a old though, be careful with him."

You accepted your fate with a sigh. March shook her head. 

"Gary must´ve confused the order."

The cook, whose name was Owen, probably put the olives there on purpose. The guy despised Dante. 

\---

"Strawberry sundae and a pizza, there you go."

It was almost impossible to miss the big smirk on Dante´s face as you walked over to his table to place down the order. The bastard had propped up a leg, giving you a good view of - no, don´t look, don´t look, _don´t look, don´t -_

"Like what you see, babe?"

 _Damnit!_ _You could try to look away but there was no escaping the fact that Dante's body was freakin' sexy_ _._ Your face felt hot and you wanted to apologize when he patted the spot next to him. 

"Why don´t you sit down for a minute? Diner´s almost empty."

You thought for a second. Nothing seemed wrong with that and this way you didn´t have to endure March´s cigarette-breath. "Yeah, why not."

Maybe god had heard your prayers or Dante got tired of teasing you, but he put his leg down and sat properly. A casual smirk was glued to his face like a “well done” sticker to an A+ homework. Dante used his hand to brush across his stubble. It was grey and rough but looked unbelievably handsome on the man.

"You look cute today. Are those new earrings?"

You nodded, not able to suppress the smile spreading on your lips. Not even your mother had noticed.

Dante chuckled.

"Maybe you're tryin to impress me, huh?"

Of course this conversation had to happen one day. You bit your lip while looking around nervously, not wanting an audience but luckily finding none of your co-workers in sight. Dante talked always so straightforward, you were a shy person. It was a contrast, but actually you were thankful for him taking the lead at conversations and tickle a confession out of you.

"If it's true you can just come out and say it. Cause I won't lie, I like ya."

He winked, in his confident flirty nature. He made it seem so easy. Hearing that confession made your heart feel lighter, even though it had been pretty obvious since he flirted with you every time.

You took a big breath.

"Well-“

-“Or do you like me just because of my... obvious assets?”

This time you couldn´t supress the urge to bury your face in your hands. Dante chuckled and leaned back into the worn out leather, looking positively smug. “No need to be embarrassed, doll. There´s nothing wrong with likin em big.”

“That - that´s not the only reason I like you!”

Oh shit. He had you.

Cocking an eyebrow, Dante leaned forward. “Oh? Go on then, I´ll listen.”

You could do it, could do it! A deep breath to break the tension.

“It´s true”

You looked up at Dante. He´d gotten a little more serious, taking you in with interest. Even though it reminded you of how he acted as a hunter, from the way he licked his lips in anticipation it was clear. The old bastard cared a great deal.

“I like you. D-do you wanna go out with me next Saturday?”

\---

“Be honest Dante, that´s your first date?”

\- “Shut it, kid.”

Nero chuckled, glad to have found something he could tease his uncle with. “When is she coming?”

“She said in a few minutes.”

\- “Then I`ll better get going!” The young man dodged a death glare. After opening the door he sent one glance back inside. “Don´t be too loud!”

“Get lost, Nero!!!”

\---

You felt shy as you entered the building. You had worried about your appearance all day long, knowing that Dante liked revealing clothes but not wanting to step too much out of your comfort zone. Initially you had agreed to going out, but you were worn out from work and wanted to stay inside, therefore you were going to visit Dante in his shop.

“H-hi!” You greeted the devil hunter, finding him sitting on a couch in the lobby. For a second you were gaping and taking everything in, even overlooking the fact that Dante had plumed up (in his way). Owning a business sure was a nice thing.

“Welcome, princess. Feel right at home.”

Dante welcomed you in his usual fashion. You took off your jacket and threw it over one end of the couch, settling for the middle as you sat down.

“Did you shave?”

Dante looked startled for a second, then coughed silently and adjusted his glance. He brushed a hand over his face. “Yeah...”

“That was...nice of you. But actually, I think the beard suits you better.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “So, what did you have in mind?”

You blushed, gaze travelling to the TV. Netflix was on. “Mhh... do you like Marvel?”

Dante beamed. “Perfect! I´ll get you some hot cocoa.”

“With marshmallows?”

He winked. “For you, always.”

It was so nice, sitting side to side while you watched Thor. Outside the sun began to settle, coating the room in a nice hazy glow. With it, the TV felt like a cinema.

The silence was comfortable, but 10 minutes in and you started chewing your lip. Dante was obviously holding back, probably to not make you uncomfortable. It was nice of him, but right now you actually needed his confidence to strike up a conversation. You had something on your mind and didn’t know how to start.

“You know...” It wasn´t the best beginning but at least Dante turned his head your way, clearly listening.

“If there´s something you want, don´t be afraid to ask.” Again, it seemed so easy when he was there.

You took a deep breath.

“Cuddle me.”

Dante´s face split into a genuine smile. “Then come here, princess.” He was still grinning while you snuggled up to him. After some shuffling you found a comfortable position. He had his arms around your waist while you leaned your head against his chest, huddled up under a blanket together. Dante was a great cuddler. Tall and so very warm.

You weren´t sure when it happened but you were growing bolder from his presence, letting your hand brush over his shoulders and chest. Dante hummed low in his throat what sounded almost like a purr, but he kept his hands on your waist. He knew you well by now.

When the credits rolled over the screen, you allowed yourself to look up. Dante caught your gaze a moment after he felt your eyes on him, looking down at you with clear affection. Unconsciously you licked over your bottom lip.

Suddenly he tipped you backwards. You landed atop him and in the softest way possible, he buried a hand inside your hair and pulled you down into a kiss. It happened so slow yet so fast, that you were shocked yet primed for it at the same time. Without thinking you kissed back.

Somehow, this had been exactly what you wanted. Now you couldn´t stop, claiming his lips as if you´d been starving and straddling his waist. It felt amazing. Little butterflies flew around your stomach and you hoped he could feel it too.

“Wow, princess. I knew you had it in ya.” Dante´s voice came out husky, vibrating deep in his chest and sending shivers through your fingertips.

You grinned and pecked his lips again. Dante took it as an okay-sign. A whimper left your lips as he kissed down your neck, thumbs rubbing circles into your waist. You slid a hand under his shirt to trace his six-pack.

Dante let his big hands slide down over your curves to grab your ass, squeezing lightly. You had to close your eyes because it felt so incredible.

When he found a sweet spot on your neck, it was impossible to hold back any longer. You moaned his name.

“Something you want, princess?”

“Yes.”

You pulled him back by his hair, not missing the amused shine in his eyes. It felt so good to finally find strength. You had a sexy man you liked pinned underneath you. Suddenly it was easy to feel confident.

“First, don´t call me princess. I`m your queen.”

Without a warning you rolled your hips, receiving a groan.

“And now gimme your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated <3 
> 
> Merry 4-days-left-before-Christmas to all of you!!!


End file.
